Operation PANDAFACE
by SinfulFox
Summary: Oreo and Jack put their amazing stealth skills to the test when they must sneak into Panda Bubba's palace to rescue "Jimmy", a close friend of Oreo's that was taken hostage by the panda in order to coax her out of hiding. OreoxJack but no real fluff.


**.:Operation PANDA-FACE:.  
**_A Xiaolin Showdown/Bleach fanfic  
by SinfulFox  
I do not own Jack Spicer or any other copyrighted characters  
Oreo however is of my own imagination  
Whatever elements that come from Bleach are owned of course  
by Bleach and not me._

* * *

A black, fox-like creature whose head and upper jaw were covered by a thick white skeletal mask perched on the ledge of a tall wall, waiting silently, still as a statue. Its long, serpentlike tail was loosely wrapped around its clawed paws, flicking occasionally with quick, jerky movements. Its long, narrow ears were flattened like those of a stalking cat, its bright yellow eyes illuminated by the moonlight as it closely watched the palace, waiting for the guards to slip up and give it a chance to sneak in. Although it couldn't be seen by an average human, it wasn't the only thing preparing to sneak in.

"Oreo…" came a small whisper from the side of the wall behind the creature, causing its ears to twitch and shift slightly. "Oreo help, I'm about to- no, no, no, NO!!" The voice had gradually become louder and of a higher pitch before a scraping noise, a sudden yelp, and then a soft crash in the bushes below. The guards quickly looked up to identify the sound, but saw and heard nothing else. The creature, invisible to their eyes, remained sitting calmly atop the wall until they dismissed the noise as a threat and resumed their vigilant pacing. Its weight was shifted to its paws as it stood up and carefully turned around, its tail flicking as it peered towards the ground before jumping down, landing silently beside the frizzled bush.

A red-haired boy about the age of seventeen poked his head up, spitting out a mouthful of leaves. "Did they hear that?" he asked with widened red eyes.

The Hollow snorted softly, a surprisingly feminine voice sounding from under the bone mask. "Of course not, I mean a kid yelling and falling into a bush is practically silent."

Jack stumbled out of the bush, brushing twigs and leaves from his long black jacket. "You know, we really don't need your sarcasm right now." He frowned as he adjusted his black and orange goggles, which had become askew from the fall and were stretched diagonally across his face.

"Well, we don't need your clumsiness right now, either."

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could begin. "Now…" the creature said, her black fur suddenly liquifying and fumbling into the shape of a human girl, an arm reaching up to grab the mask and gently pull it off. Once it was detached, it vanished within a couple of red sparks. Her eyes became a bright crimson red, her hair short and black with white bangs. She wore a long minidress-type jacket similar to Jack's, only hers was dark blue and she wore black pants with chains on either side underneath. Her ears however, were almost exactly the same as when she was in her other form, long, black, and narrow. Her tail also remained flicking around her side as she waited for Jack to regain his composure. "The guards seem to be fairly vigilant. Either that or they're getting paid a LOT for keeping us out. We'll have to go to Plan B."

Jack blinked, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a folded up piece of paper, carefully opening it up. On it he had drawn a couple of smiley faces, a doodle of him and Oreo holding hands, and a quickly scribbled _Plan A_, which consisted of 'sneak in, save Jimmy, get panda, yay!'. After reviewing the paper, he looked up with a confused expression, speaking in a soft voice. "Wait, wh-what's Plan B?"

Oreo smirked, her eyes gleaming dangerously bright. "Plan B… we wing it." Her smirk grew into a grin as she watched his bewildered expression with a bit of amusement. "Well, there are four guards up at the entrance," she spoke almost in a whisper, turning from him to look up to the wall, "and you brought two JackBots with us, right?"

"Yeah…"

"They can easily each take out a guard."

"And the other two?"

"Heh, that's child's play for me. Neither will see me coming." The thought of upcoming violence made her eager to hurry up and get to the other side of the wall.

"Alri- wait! What about me, what do I do?"

"Hmm? You can, um… oh! You can go and disable the alarms, you're a genius at that stuff."

He gave a boastful smile. "Of course I am, I'm evil boy genius Jack Spicer!" His voice had suddenly grown loud as he practically shouted his name. The girl's long ears twitched as she heard the guards shouting to each other and several gun parts clicking and clanking. She sighed quietly, turning to him and patting him on the head.

"Well, good going, genius. Anyways," she said hurriedly, grabbing him and picking him up as if he were weightless, "that's our cue!" With a single powerful kick against the ground, the Hollow leapt high into the air, kicking again against the wall's ledge as she passed over it to give her more distance, dropping Jack on the soft grass in the shadows before either of them were seen.

The guards were approaching, drawing nearer with their guns steady when something landed silently and gracefully behind them, seeming to have dropped from the sky. A pair of bloodthirsty red eyes glowed maliciously against the dark silhouette before the figure suddenly leaped forward, her claw-like fingers ready to strike. Two of the guards fell simultaneously before they could even react, and the other two almost didn't notice. The remaining guards spun around to see the dark forms on the ground, their bodies ripped open and torn apart in a bloody heap. They were about to yell or run towards the building, but before either had the chance to move, a sharp star-shaped blade cut through the air and sliced right into one of the guards' faces. Another one flew from the opposite direction and into the last one's back. The hovering JackBots appeared and shot a couple more stars into the guards before they dropped to the ground as well, the grass around them stained with the blood.

Oreo yawned, licking the blood from one of her claws. "That was ridiculously easy…" Looking up, she saw Jack kneeling in front of an electric box near the side of the building.

"Eh, Oreo, we have a problem!"

"What?" She asked as she quickly flashstepped, her form disappearing and reappearing a fraction of a second later beside him. "What's the problem?"

Jack had removed the box's cover panel, exposing a web of colored wires. His eyes darted from wire to wire in a panicked frenzy. "The alarm, it's set to go off in fifteen seconds!"

"What? Can't you disarm it?"

"There are too many wires! I don't know which one to cut – nine seconds!"

She looked at the small ticking timer on the little screen above the open panel and without hesitating, reached inside.

"Ah! What are you doing?!"

"Solving the problem." Closing her hand tightly and suddenly jerking it back out, she yanked out a large clump of wires that spurted electrical sparks for a moment. The alarm timer stopped, with the red number four blinking before the light dimmed out. "And, problem solved!"

Her prideful grin was suddenly interrupted when the entire area was flooded with flashing red lights that swept across every inch of the grounds as a loud siren blared. Her ears twitched and lay backwards as she looked to Jack and laughed nervously. "Well… wouldja look at that…"

"I think they're gonna notice all that." Jack remarked, grabbing the girl by the hand and pulling her into a quick dash as they both ran to a small window and smashed the glass, crawling inside. "We sure make an entrance though, huh?"


End file.
